Minato's Mistake, Naruto's Choatic Rage
by Inugo Kurosaki
Summary: On the night of the Scroll incident, Naruto finds a note from his father. Finding out the truth of the fox does two things. Unlocks a bloodline for Naruto and cause Naruto to hate Minato, no flaming if you don't have a story of your own. Darker Naruto
1. The truth revealed, Chaos unleashed

Challenge: Namikaze no more.

Naruto finds out the truth of Kyuubi and Minato Namikaze on the night of the scroll incident, the result, Naruto hates Minato. (Bad Summery, just read)

I don't own Naruto, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. The challenge and fic idea was from dracohalo117, please check out his fics.

Naruto Uzumaki, our local protagonist, is hard at work. After stealing the Scroll of Seals, he decides to try the first jutsu there, Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. He is currently sparring with one of the clones but got nicked by the Kunai.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted as the drops of blood flew and landed on the scroll, it glowed and a letter popped out. Naruto dismissed his clone and went to the letter, he picked it up.

"Dear Naruto," he began.

"If you are reading this letter then that must mean you have either graduated the academy, found out about me, or did something stupid like stole the Scroll of Seals and got blood on it."

Naruto chuckled weakly and sweat a little, he continued reading, not knowing that his academy sensei, Iruka Umino, was watching.

Iruka: 'Naruto, you are in so much trouble. At the same time, good job for mastering such an advanced jutsu.'

His other academy sensei, Mizuki Touji, was in one of the trees, far away from Iruka, watching Naruto with an evil grin.

Mizuki, reaching for giant shuriken: 'Soon demon, I'll take that scroll and you'll be dead.'

"No matter what the reason of how you found the letter, you are reading it, so you are alright, the village is safe and the Kyuubi is no more. Look, what I did wasn't easy, I'm sorry and I understand if you hate me for sealing the fox inside of you; but please, forgive me, my son."

Naruto stopped then and there, shaking. Things began to make sense, the beatings, the shouts of being called a demon, the loneliness, and the calls to "avenge" the Forth Hokage. He never finished the letter, he dropped it and it blew away. Naruto began to do something that no one ever saw him do, he cried, silently. One question went through Naruto's mind, why? Why did his father do this to him, what kind of father seals a demon inside of his own son?

The whole situation was just so confusing to Naruto that he passed out right then and there. Iruka jumped out of the bush, Mizuki jumped down from the tree and approached Naruto and Iruka, Iruka felt sad, seeing his adoptive son so hurt, Mizuki also felt, well, sad. He tried to find a reason not to, but just felt more regret.

"Mizuki," Iruka spoke, "What were you planning?"

"I'll tell you when we bring Naruto to the Hokage's office; I've made a big mistake." Mizuki responded.

Mizuki wrapped up the scroll and followed Iruka to the Hokage's office; Naruto was being carried on Iruka's back. They entered the office of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi; the aged leader of the Leaf Village looked up at Iruka and Mizuki. His eyes landed on Naruto and worry was immediately shown in his eyes and on his face.

"Iruka, Mizuki, what happened?"

Mizuki spoke up.

"Forgive me lord Hokage, I set this up. You see, I made the lesson plan call for the Clone Jutsu so Naruto would fail. Then I went to him, and told him that stealing the scroll of seals was a secondary test and that he would graduate if he learned one jutsu from it. I planned on," Mizuki sighed and spoke, "I planned on telling him of the Nine-Tails, kill him, take the scroll to Orochimaru. I chose Naruto because it was easier to manipulate him, I was wrong. He found a letter addressed to him from Lord Forth Hokage, telling him of the fox and that he was Naruto's father."

"Mizuki," shouted Iruka, "why?"

"Because I wanted power, but hearing that letter…something changed. I felt sad; I wondered what his life was like. I know what happened to my parents, but finding out what his father did to him, something just…"

"I hear you Mizuki," spoke the Hokage, "but your transgressions won't be ignored, ANBU!"

At his call, two ANBU jumped in and grabbed Mizuki.

"Take Mizuki to the cells, I'll talk to him later. No Anko or Ibiki yet, I want to find the truth with my own two ears."

Mizuki was led out of the Hokage's office; he put up no resistance but looked back. He looked at Naruto's prone form; a tear came out of his eyes.

"Forgive me Naruto." Was all Mizuki said as he was led out of the office.

Naruto groaned as Mizuki was taken out of the office, he looked at Iruka and Hiruzen and looked down.

"Old man," Naruto started, "is it true?"

"Is what true Naruto?" asked the Third Hokage.

"DON'T LIE TO ME OLD MAN, NOT AGAIN!" Naruto shouted.

"Please tell me old man, is it true, about the Forth, the fox, everything?" Naruto spoke with a breaking voice.

"Yes Naruto, it's true," Hiruzen stated with a tear in his eye, "Lord Forth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, is or was your father and he did seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of you."

"No old man, he's not my father, not anymore." Naruto spoke.

"Naruto?" Iruka spoke

"WHAT KIND OF STUPID FUCK FATHER SEALS A FUCKING DEMON INSIDE OF HIS OWN SON!?" Naruto shouted, tears streaming from his eyes.

Hiruzen and Iruka went up to Naruto and hugged him, in an attempt to help alleviate the boy's pain. Despite being ninja, seeing Naruto sad broke the old man's and young chunin's hearts, the hardships Naruto has gone through, all the tears he held back came flooding out full force.

"Old man," Naruto said, "what about my mom?"

Hiruzen stiffened but didn't say anything, Naruto knew what it meant.

"Her too, huh? She thought I was a demon too, just like the rest of the damned village." Naruto said with sadness in his voice.

Hiruzen couldn't do anything but nod at Naruto's response, he was about to ask Naruto how he was until he felt a real powerful chakra signature coming from Naruto. Naruto was groaning and growling in anger, hatred boiling inside of him until…he snapped.

"THE HELL WITH THEM BOTH THEN," Naruto shouted, "THE HELL WITH THAT ASSHOLE WHO SEALED THIS FUCKING FOX INSIDE OF ME, AND THE HELL WITH THE FUCKING CUNT TOO. HE PROBABLY HAD TO PAY HER TO GET FUCKED BY THAT WHORE ANYWAY!!!"

Naruto's rage was palpable in his chakra, his chakra actually changed from its normal light blue color to pure gold. Moreover, the chakra was violent, filled with chaotic properties, Sarutobi knew this chakra immediately.

"Lord Hokage," Iruka shouted, "what's happening to Naruto?"

"Nothing actually, Iruka, it seems Naruto has unlocked a bloodline" Sarutobi stated, "It's the chaos chakra; it's said to be a bloodline from a clan of unknown descent. I'll need to do some digging on it but it seems that it could be a bloodline (1)."

"How do you know what type of chakra it is Lord Hokage?" asked Iruka.

"I fought against a chaos chakra wielder long ago Iruka, his name was Shadow Konran (2). I have no clue where he was from or if he is even still alive." Reminisced the wizened (3) ninja.

The chaos chakra died down and Naruto lost consciousness, he remained unchanged…for now, Hiruzen picked Naruto up and laid him on the couch in his office, sadness was evident in his eyes. Naruto stirred not too much longer later, and looked at the Hokage.

"Old man, what now?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto, for one, you graduate, congratulations, you are officially a gennin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Hiruzen said with a kind smile.

"I'm not sure I should Gramps, I just can't find a reason to want to defend this place. I only have you, Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei it seems, and the Ichirakus. I don't think that the "bastard orphan that the Forth Hokage condemned to a life of Hell" is the best choice of ninja." Naruto said the last sentence with a cynical tone.

Hiruzen sighed at Naruto's attitude but understood it completely, he was left in thought about Naruto, he didn't want Naruto to stay in that apartment for fear of Naruto would do to himself, or with his changing attitude, others.

"Umm, Lord Hokage?" Iruka spoke up.

"Yes Iruka." Hiruzen spoke.

"Naruto can stay with me, if he wants." Iruka spoke up.

"Didn't know you swung that way Iruka-sensei." Naruto said with a sarcastic tone.

Iruka swung his hand down and whacked Naruto in the head, leaving a rather large bump.

"SHUT UP YOU DUMBASS!" Iruka shouted.

Naruto hit the floor and said "Ow" in a very small pathetic voice.

"Okay you two, that's enough, Naruto, you may stay with Iruka if you wish." Hiruzen spoke.

"Thanks Old Man, Iruka-sensei, truly, but no, I can't. The villagers would scorn Iruka-sensei if they knew that I was allowed to stay with him." Naruto said.

Both of the ender shinobi wanted to protest, but knew Naruto's head strong attitude would prevent them from convincing him. Naruto stood up to leave, not before Iruka gave Naruto his headband. Hiruzen handed Naruto his shinobi license, Naruto frowned at this.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Hiruzen.

"It's my name, I refuse to use that bitch's name after she abandoned me, nor will I use the Forth Hokage's name after he sealed the fox in me." Naruto said as though it was plain as day.

Hiruzen smiled and took the license, he pulled his pen out.

"Well then Naruto, what do you want your last name to be?" Hiruzen asked.

"What was that chakra you called it earlier?" Naruto asked

"Chaos Chakra." Iruka answered for Hiruzen.

"Ranmyaku, Naruto Ranmyaku (4)." Naruto answered.

"Very well then, Naruto Ranmyaku, report to my office first thing in the morning, I will need to talk to you about the chaos chakra, it's late and I think you would like to rest after everything that has happened." The Hokage commanded.

"Yes sir." Naruto said, taking the license and left.

'Naruto, I pray you will be successful in all of your endeavors.' Iruka thought.

(Scene end)

Okay everyone, I am back, sorry for not updating for so long, with school, clubs, and dealing with the fact that my grandfather died on the 16th of this Dec. and we buried him last Mon. I still sad. But I promised to have this out and I did. Now for the extra info.

1: I couldn't think of a solid reason for Naruto's Chaos Chakra. It's still a thought in progress.

2: Konran means Chaos in Japanese and by Shadow, I mean Shadow from the Sonic series. A lot of people have Naruto related to Sonic; I am going to have Naruto related to Shadow.

3: Wizened means dried up or old/elderly.

4: Ranmyaku also means Chaos, I didn't want Naruto to have Shadow's last name…yet.

I know this may be crappy, I'm sorry, but with this and all of my fics, it'll get better before it gets worse.


	2. The test begins, pass or fail?

Minato's Mistake: Naruto's Chaotic Rage

I do not own Naruto; that is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Shadow or the chaos powers, that is owned by Sega and the Sonic Team

Chapter two: Meeting the team, a fox, a dog, and an emo

"" Talking

'' Thinking

**BOLD: TAILED BEAST/INNER BEING SPEAKING OR THINKING.**

Naruto began to open his eyes slowly with a yawn. His blue eyes looked around his room, still messy and plain. He noticed something on his desk and picked it up; it was a black, skin tight uniform with a mask like Kakashi's. There was a note attached to it.

"Dear Naruto,

I hope you got this uniform, the old fuck of a Hokage informed me of your kekkei genkai and I want you to have this, this will help you control your chaos chakra until you're ready. The mask is from your genin sensei as a way to congratulate you.

From,

Shadow."

Naruto put the note down and thoroughly checked the suit before he put it on, same with the mask, before he put them on. He noticed his hair started to develop a red streak in it.

'Must be an effect of the kekkei genkai.' Naruto thought and stepped out his door. Iruka showed up and smiled.

"Morning Naruto, I see you got some new clothes huh?" He asked with a smile.

Naruto cracked a small smile under his mask and looked at the chunin that came to be like a father or older brother to him.

"I didn't get them, someone sent them to me." Naruto said seriously.

Iruka sighed, seeing Naruto no longer the happy go lucky child he remembered.

"Well, Lord Hokage sent me to get you." Iruka said and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and made a hand sign, he and Naruto teleported right outside of Hiruzen's office. Iruka knocked on the door.

"Come in Iruka, Naruto." The hokage said and the two younger ninja entered the office. The elderly hokage smiled, a silver haired man in a face mask stood next to him.

"Nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Kakashi Hatake; I'll be your jonin sensei if you want." The silver haired man said.

"Kakashi, are you the one who gave me this mask?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Kakashi nodded.

Naruto smiled and looked towards the hokage.

"Kakashi is one of the best jonin around and can teach you how to use your kekkei genkai." Iruka told Naruto.

"You see Naruto, the Hatake clan is known for having white chakra, a secondary chakra source; much like your chaos chakra." Kakashi said.

"That's why Kakashi is going to be your sensei. He can help you control your chakra, but I will provide you with scrolls to finish the training." Hiruzen said and stood up.

The elderly ninja started to open a vault and pulled out some scrolls, handing them to Naruto.

"Here Naruto-kun, this is the history of chaos chakra, the basics of using and summoning it, attacks and defensive jutsu, summons creatures that only respond to chaos chakra, and how the chaos chakra affects your body…read that one first." He said and piled a lot of scrolls on the boy.

"AHH! Naruto shouted and fell with the scrolls landing all over him. The three older ninja sweat dropped at this. Yes, there are many scrolls to each subject of the chaos chakra.

"Naruto, what jutsu did you learn from the scroll?" Iruka asked.

"Oh duh." Naruto said and made the cross seal, making a few clones to pick up the scrolls.

'Shadow clones and just a new genin, amazing.' Kakashi thought. He had been told that Naruto hates his mother and father, while Kakashi didn't agree with Naruto hating Minato; he did agree that it was justifiable hate and he did hate Kushina as well for abandoning Naruto. The blond noticed the mask Kakashi was wearing and the one he had.

"You're the one who gave me this mask?" Naruto asked.

"Yup." Kakashi nodded.

Naruto put the mask on.

"Okay okay," Iruka said, "Naruto, you need to make it to the academy so you can be with your teammates."

Naruto scoffed.

"Why would I want to be on a team with people whose parents told them I was a monster and should be avoided? Please, that's just a load of crap to be paired up with a couple people who would sooner stab me in the back than help me on a mission." Naruto said.

The adults in the room sighed, Naruto really had some severe mistrust issues, but they aren't unfounded.

"Well, how about we let you choose your teammates?" The hokage said.

Kakashi and Iruka looked back towards the Hokage with shock. Naruto even had a bit of a surprised look.

"Lord Hokage, are you sure about that?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, Council be damned, I am Hokage and my word is final, if they don't like it, they can retire, I know what I am doing." The Hokage said and handed Naruto the academy students.

"Naruto, know this, the senseis are set for the students, Kurenai Yuhi must remain Hinata's sensei, Kakashi will remain yours and must remain Sasuke's, and Asuma will remain Shikamaru's." Hiruzen told Naruto.

The blond and red haired boy nodded and looked over the sheets.

"Why does Kakashi-sensei have to stay Sasuke's?" Naruto asked.

"Because Kakashi's the only one left to teach him how to use his Sharingan, and it's so I won't be given too much of a hard time by the council. I may have final say, but they are a royal pain in my ass." The elder ninja said.

Naruto sighed and looked over the sheet.

"I'll leave the Ino-Shika-Cho as is, Sakura will replace Kiba on team 8 and will be with me and Sasuke with Kakashi sensei." Naruto said.

"Why those choices Naruto?" Iruka asked as he, Kakashi, and Hiruzen looked over the choices.

"Ino-Shika-Cho is the best team combo in the village, Sakura and Ino are total Sasuke fan girls, Asuma can help Ino out of that, Kurenai can help Sakura, and Kiba can benefit from Kakashi sensei to help him learn more than taijutsu from his clan." Naruto said.

"Naruto, how did you…" Iruka began to say, Naruto interrupted.

"I'm not as dumb as you think, I acted the way I did so people would think of me less as a demon, at least now I know why they said I was one." Naruto said sadly.

The other three looked down, feeling like they failed.

Naruto shook his head.

"Don't worry you three, you have treated me right all my life, you three and the Ichirakus, so don't worry, as long as I have you three, maybe I won't need to be so sad." Naruto said.

They nodded as Naruto stood up.

"Okay Naruto, we have to go back to class and get the teams together." Iruka said, Naruto nodded and stood up. Iruka used the teleportation jutsu to get him and Naruto from the Hokage's office and to the entrance to the academy.

"Ready Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"No, I'm not, but I will be ready and more ready as time goes on." Naruto said.

Iruka nodded and entered. Naruto followed suit, they entered the room and Naruto sat down. Shikamaru walked up to Naruto.

"Naruto, what's with the new look, and why are you here, I though you failed." Shikamaru said.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru, and the brown haired boy felt a shiver go through his spine. Naruto's once expressive blue eyes filled with happiness were now ice cold and emotionless. The look in his eyes said that it was none of Shikamaru's business and not to question him. Shikamaru walked away and Naruto turned his head to look outside. Iruka waited for the rest of the students to show up. Sakura and Ino came barging in, shouting about sitting next to Sasuke. Sakura saw Naruto sitting next to him and grabbed him to pull him away. He glared at her harsher than he did Shikamaru; some chaos chakra actually shot up and burned her hands.

"Ah!" She shouted and let him go.

'What the hell was that?' Naruto and Sakura thought at the same time as Sakura actually walked away, scared.

'That was the chaos chakra.' Naruto thought and remember the scrolls.

'I'll have to go over them.' He thought as Iruka got ready to call the teammates.

"Squad 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Naruto Ranmyaku, under sensei Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said. All the girls other than Hinata whined about not being with Sasuke, Hinata was upset about not being with Naruto but chose to not say anything. Kiba had a cocky smirk, as if he figured he could beat Naruto and Sasuke no problem; Sasuke and Naruto had neutral expression on their faces

"Squad 8: Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame., under sensei Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka said. Sakura was actually okay with this, Hinata was her friend and Shino never bothered anyone.

"Squad 9 of Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, and Tenten Li under sensei Might Guy is still in circulation from last year." Iruka said.

"So, last but not least, Squad 10: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara, under sensei Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka said, finishing the team assignments.

Ino stood up.

"Who picked those fucked up choices?" She shouted. Sasuke noticed ghost of a smirk grace Naruto's lips. Sasuke also smirked a little.

The door to the academy door opened, Asuma and Kurenai came in, and looked for their students. Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw Kurenai, the term goddess was an understatement when it came to this beauty of a woman that is Kurenai Yuhi. The teams filed out, safe for Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba. Naruto was reading a manga, Sasuke was brooding, and Kiba was pacing back and forth with Akamaru.

"When's this guy gonna show up? Kiba shouted impatiently.

"And why did I get paired with the dead last and the pretty boy?" He ranted.

Naruto and Sasuke ignored the ranting Inuzuka as Kakashi entered. Kakashi eye smiled as the three genin glared at him.

"Sorry you three, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around." Kakashi said, the boys rolled their eyes as Kakashi led them to the roof.

"Okay, now we are going to ask about each other, I'll go first." Kakashi said.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are my own, my hobbies are what I do, I wish to battle the Forth Hokage and my dreams, I don't really know." Kakashi said.

The other three rolled their eyes.

"You told us nothing!" Kiba shouted.

Kakashi waved him off.

"Well, then, you go first then Kiba." Kakashi said.

"Fine, I'm Kiba Inuzuka; I like Akamaru, my family, training, and getting stronger; I hate losing, cats, veggies, and animal abusers; I want to fight Naruto because it'll be an easy win; and I want to become the leader of my clan." Kiba said, Naruto's eye twitched dangerously and let his chaos chakra flare. Kiba jumped back at that and Sasuke looked nervous. Kakashi sighed a little as Naruto started to calm down.

"Next, the brooding boys, black haired one first." Kakashi said.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha; I like nothing, I hate most everything, I want to fight Itachi, I don't have a dream, it's an ambition; I will kill the man who destroyed my clan." Sasuke said emotionlessly. Kiba looked nervous, Kakashi sighed and Naruto kept a neutral look.

"Last one, Blondie." Kakashi said.

"I'm Naruto Ranmyaku, I like ramen and the few people that like me, I hate everyone and everything, I will fight anyone, and I don't have a dream any longer." Naruto said.

Kakashi had a sad look, Kiba and Sasuke looked interested at the blond one who once used to scream about being Hokage now emotionless and cold.

"Damn Sasuke, did you influence him or what?" Kiba teased, Sasuke punched Kiba in the face and knocked him out.

"That's enough you three; meet me in the training grounds in five minutes." Kakashi said.

Naruto and Sasuke lifted Kiba up and rushed to the training ground after Kakashi left them.

"Bastard could have at least let us have time to go get lunch." Naruto said.

"I'll agree with you on that one Naruto, guess we'll have to wait." Sasuke said.

Kiba began to wake up as they reached the training ground; again they had to wait for Kakashi. Naruto had sent a few Shadow Clones into the woods to start reading over the chaos scrolls while he meditated. Sasuke was practicing hand signs; Kiba was trying to start a fight with Naruto. As the clones began to disperse, Naruto was deciphering his new information.

'So, that's how to control is it and summon it, good to know.' Naruto thought.

Kakashi showed up, he noticed Naruto had his clones studying the scrolls away from Kiba and Sasuke. The clones decided to go deeper into the woods and away so they could continue to study.

'Guess he doesn't trust them yet, I'll need to get Naruto off of the mindset that you can't trust people, but I can't blame him for thinking that.' Kakashi thought.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba walked up to Kakashi as he set down two bento boxes. Kakashi took out a clock and pressed the button. He showed the boys two little bells.

"There we go, it's 3:00 pm and I've set it to go off as 6:00 pm. You three have three hours to defeat me, and get a bell you can use any jutsu, weapons, traps, anything to defeat me. If you can't beat me, than you don't eat dinner, which I brought for only two of you. The loser is the one who doesn't get a bell." Kakashi said.

"You might as well just tie Naruto up now and forget about it." Kiba said arrogantly, Naruto paid Kiba no mind. Akamaru whimpered a little, feeling Naruto's new chakra.

'What's up with Akamaru?' Kiba thought, still ignorant to Naruto's new powers.

"Okay you three…start!" Kakashi shouted and the boys scattered.

A few minutes have passed since the boys scattered. Naruto was in a meditative state as the rest of the clones poofed out of existence. He relaxed as the information finished organizing; it was only on how to summon the chakra, no attacks or anything. He was able to use the chaos chakra as a sensor, he felt Kiba and Sasuke near him and Kakashi hasn't left his spot.

'Something's not right.' Naruto thought.

'Kakashi-sensei said that he has to train me and Sasuke, no questions asked; something's up and I want to find out what…I hate to say it but I think I'll need Sasuke's and Kiba's help.' Naruto thought.

Naruto heard a rustling and noticed that Kiba had started facing Kakashi.

'Fool.' Naruto thought and watched the battle.

**(Round 1: Training Ground 7: Kakashi Hatake vs. Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru…FIGHT!) **

(I just got Street Fight IV for the 3DS and I am loving it, I needed to use that because I don't own it)

Kiba stood across from Kakashi, a cocky smile as he got in his family's taijutsu fighting stance.

"Hmm, eager aren't you Kiba?" Kakashi said and took out a book.

"Hey! Why are you reading a fucking book!" Kiba shouted and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Why? Because I'm bored and want to find out how it ends. You can feel free to attack me Kiba; you won't get a hit in on me." The jonin said and read his book.

"WHY YOU!" Kiba shouted and took a food pill, then gave one to Akamaru.

"NINJA ART: ALL FOURS JUTSU!" Kiba shouted and turn feral, almost werewolf like. Akamaru's fur turn red and he became feral, Akamaru jumped on Kiba's back.

"NINJA ART:" Kiba shouted as a poof of smoke surrounds him and Akamaru,

"MAN-BEAST CLONE!" Two Kibas shouted as Akamaru transformed into Kiba.

'Interesting, starting with his trump card already?' Kakashi thought.

"TAKE THIS, INUZUKA STYLE: FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru spun rapidly. The two of them took the form of miniature twisters and charged at Kakashi. Kakashi stood there as they made contact, only for a poof to happen and he disappeared. The Kibas stopped.

"A clone then where is…" Kiba one said and was interrupted.

"LEAF VILLAGE SECRET FINGER JUTSU! ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" Was heard as Kakashi shoved his fingers in Kiba's ass and scent the dog genin flying, Kiba shouted in pain. Akamaru ran towards a bell that was on the ground only to get tied up by a trap Kakashi laid.

"Word of advice, if the bait is obvious, don't go for it." Kakashi said and walked away, using a genjutsu to knock Kiba out.

'One down, now that leaves Naruto and Sasuke, now Uchiha or Ranmyaku…decision, decision.' Kakashi thought as many kunai and Shuriken impaled him. It was Sasuke who tried to take advantage of Kakashi taking his guard down to strike, only to grunt in anger as Kakashi turned log. Sasuke took off.

'Damn, Substitution Jutsu, now I revealed myself, I forgot he's a jonin, he never has his guard down.' Sasuke thought as he stopped in front of Naruto who was there meditating.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke shouted at him.

Naruto opened his left eye.

"What's it to you Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed, part of him did miss the knucklehead Naruto was, it did give him someone to pick on. Naruto stood up.

"What are you running from anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi, I tried a sneak attack, I forgot jonin are always on guard." Sasuke said.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Sorry to break up this little play date you two, but you still have to get a bell." Kakashi said. Sasuke got into a fighting stance and Naruto…walked away.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"What's the point Kakashi?" Naruto asked, not using the sensei suffix as Kakashi isn't his sensei yet.

"What are you talking about, don't you want to pass?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke stepped back, wondering what was going on.

"You are a jonin, Sasuke, Kiba and I are genin, even if we attack at once, you will still easily defeat us as you have years more experience and mastery of the ninja arts than us." Naruto said.

Sasuke's eye twitched, implying that he thought that Naruto called him weak…he did compare him to a jonin so…in a way yes, he called him weak.

"Oh, how do you know if working together won't help?" Kakashi asked.

"It won't work because Kiba still sees me as the dead last that can't do anything; Sasuke is too full of Uchiha pride to ask for help or admit he needs it. A team up would help us if we would be able to put aside our pride…but we can't and Kiba definitely can't let go of his ego." Naruto said and walked towards the posts.

Sasuke growled and charged at Kakashi.

"I won't give up so easily, I'm an Uchiha!" Sasuke declared.

Kakashi eye smiled and blocked Sasuke.

"Then let's see how you do Sasuke." Kakashi said nonchalantly.

(**Round 2: Training Ground 7: Kakashi Hatake vs. Sasuke Uchiha…FIGHT!)**

Sasuke scoffed and decided to just go big or go home. He started making hand signs in this order: Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger; the last sign of tiger, indicating that it was a fire jutsu. Kakashi's eyes…well visible eye…widened in shock, seeing a genin use a fire jutsu.

'Impossible, a fire jutsu at this age, even for an Uchiha!' Kakashi thought as Sasuke inhaled

'FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!' Sasuke thought and exhaled a large fireball at Kakashi. The flames seemed to engulf the jonin. Sasuke smirked.

'See, I can beat a jonin Naruto.' Sasuke thought arrogantly only to feel himself get pulled underground.

"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu." Kakashi said, looking down as Sasuke whose head was sticking out of the ground. Sasuke glared at Kakashi as the silver haired jonin walked off to the posts where Naruto was.

"Now my turn?" Naruto asked in a bored manner only for the alarm to go off.

"Nope too late." Kakashi smirked.

'Shit.' Naruto thought.

Fin…for now.

Yes, I am back, sorry everyone I do try to update but if I don't like the next chapter I usually won't put it out. Now I am thinking of a new fanfic as well, I need to talk to a few people to get some info on it and it is NOT Naruto or Bleach related...you'll find out soon.

Now I hope everyone has a good summer and I will try to update more.

Next time on Minato's Mistake, Naruto's Chaotic Rage: Oh no! Naruto and the other two have failed the test and Naruto didn't get to fight yet! Kakashi is going to fail them…but what's this? Kakashi is giving them a second chance? Will Naruto get to show off his power of Chaos, or will it wait until the Zabuza fight, all this and more, next time on Minato's Mistake, Naruto's Chaotic Rage.


	3. Team 7 passes, Shadow revealed

Minato's Mistake: Naruto's Chaotic Rage

I do not own Naruto; that is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Shadow or the chaos powers, that is owned by Sega and the Sonic Team

Chapter three: A second chance to pass, the reluctant team up.

"" Talking

'' Thinking

""**: Tailed beast talking**

'' **Tailed beast thinking**

Last time: The teams were chosen and Kakashi easily dispersed Kiba and Sasuke, while Naruto chooses to not fight the superior (for now) jonin. With time up, Kiba is tied up to a post for being a douche bag and an idiot while Naruto and Sasuke are allowed to eat. What will the trio do?

(Start)

Kakashi stood in front of his three charges, Kiba and Akamaru were tied to the post as Naruto and Sasuke were given the food.

"Hey! Why am I the one being tied up and not Naruto, he didn't even fight!" Kiba shouted.

"Naruto did the smart thing actually, he knew he couldn't have had a chance against me because he doesn't have the training yet." Kakashi said.

"Now look you three, did it ever occur to you three to work together? The reason I had two bells was to see if you could work past your differences and work together, that's the part of being a team."

"But Naruto and Sasuke didn't even try!" Kiba yelled.

"Kiba, let explain this, you are so full of arrogance that you charged at me, thinking only of yourself and not the team. Sasuke, you think because you're an Uchiha that you are so superior to Naruto and Kiba that you refused to accept their help. Naruto, your lack of trust will get you and your team killed, you didn't even attempt to offer assistance to Sasuke when you were right there, or to go help Kiba when I knocked him out. You three are prideful in one way or another, most missions are done in teams so you need to be able to trust and rely on others." Kakashi said angrily.

Kakashi walked to the stone in front of the boys.

"This is a memorial; the names of some of my best friends are on here, Rin Inuzuka, Obito Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, my own father Sakumo Hatake. The ninja life isn't a kid's game." Kakashi said.

The names drove shock into the three boys; Rin was Kiba's aunt and babysitter who died when he was 5. Obito was Sasuke's uncle, after what had happened with Kakashi, the clan once reviled him as a hero and true ninja, he died at age 13 saving Kakashi. Minato, the name of Naruto's father, the man who made his life hell and whom he hated, Naruto sighed mentally, he hated his father but he also knew he had to save the village. But what drove it home was hearing that even Kakashi's father was dead.

"Okay, we'll try again in two hours, rethink your strategy and eat, but don't give any to Kiba or Akamaru or all three of you will fail." Kakashi warned and disappeared.

Naruto and Sasuke began to eat, Kiba for once kept his mouth shut, choosing to try and ignore Naruto and Sasuke. Suddenly, he felt the ropes slack and Naruto was releasing him, Sasuke was releasing Akamaru. They had eaten half of their bentos; Naruto gave the rest to Kiba and Sasuke the rest to Akamaru.

"What are you two doing, you'll fail." Kiba said.

"The point of the test is teamwork, and if you and Akamaru are hungry, you'll hold us back." Naruto told him.

"So just shut up and eat so you won't slow us down." Sasuke added.

Kiba smiled, not so they'd see.

'I said all that to them, acted like a jerk and they are helping me, maybe I can rely on my team, no, I should rely on my team.' Kiba thought as he and Akamaru ate.

The skies began to darken, like a lightning storm as Kakashi charged at the boys, anger and death in his visible eye.

"YOU!" He shouted at them.

Kiba and Akamaru were scared, Sasuke looked nervous and even Naruto had lost his composure and began to sweat.

"You've broken the rules and have failed, prepare for the consequences." He said and started making hand signs.

"Any last words?" Kakashi asked as lightning struck around him.

"Yes," Naruto said, "why should we be punished for helping our teammate? Are you a hypocrite Kakashi?"

"He's right, you said that being put on teams meant we should help others, so what you be punished if you helped your allies?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba smiled.

"They're right, we're a team and a pack and we all right for each other, and so if it's because of me they fail…then send me back to the academy!" He shouted

Naruto and Sasuke looked shocked.

"No, I've failed three times so I'll go back." Naruto said.

"No, I'll go; I can make it back up in half the time." Sasuke said.

Kakashi continued to glare at them.

"Is that your final call?" He asked.

The boys nodded.

"Well then, you…three…" He started of menacingly until he suddenly smiled, well eye-smiled, "pass." He said.

"What?" They asked.

"You see, the reason all of my other students failed before you was because they followed my instructions, you three chose to put your teammate above yourselves. There's a saying that Obito used to say, those who break rules and regulations are scum, but those who abandon friends and comrades are lower than scum." Kakashi told them.

The three genin smiled at their new sensei.

"As of now we are an official team, Squad 7 starts their first mission tomorrow." Kakashi said as the three smiled happily, even Naruto, "now how about some dinner you three, on me as a way to celebrate, oh and try not to make me broke." Kakashi said, making the boys sigh as they had big appetites.

(That night)

Naruto decided that, since he wasn't tired, to train more on his chaos powers as Kakashi passed them. He looked at the attack scroll, the first attack Chaos Spear.

"Chaos Spear, D ranked Chaos attack, equivalent to a C-B ranked jutsu, depending on how it's used, the user concentrates the chaos chakra into a small energy spear in the users hand or fingertips that fires straight at an enemy, it can be concentrated in one large blast or fired as multiple mini shots. It only goes straight so be careful when using." Naruto read.

"Cool, okay, let's see." Naruto said and concentrated his chaos chakra, since it was required on mind and not hand signs, Naruto was having some trouble manipulating the chaos chakra. He finally had some concentrated and pointed at the tree.

"Chaos Style: Chaos Spear!" Naruto shouted and fired the blast; it dissipated the moment it left his hand.

"Fuck damn it!" Naruto growled.

He continued as many shouts of "Chaos Style: Chaos Spear" was heard from the blond. After 20 minutes, he finally got one out; it went through the tree and destroyed the one behind it. The blast was circular and gold in color with a tip at the top.

"Got it." Naruto panted out.

"You know," a mysterious voice said from the trees, "it's easier to use that as smaller shots from your fingertips to learn to develop the chakra, not bad thought…for a beginner."

"Who are you? Where are you?" Naruto shouted.

Another blast, which looked like the Chaos Spear, came from the trees and sailed past Naruto, destroyed five trees and left a small crater.

"At your age and basic training, that's what your Chaos Spear should look like." The voice said roughly.

Naruto looked towards the trees and noticed a figure, he was as tall as Kakashi but the shadows hid his looks.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked again.

"You want to know who I am," the voice said, "my name is Shadow, I'm the world's ultimate life form. We will meet again Naruto farewell!" Shadow shouted the last part out and in a flash of light, teleported.

'Shadow? Is that the same Shadow that gave me my new clothes?' Naruto thought.

(At the top of Hokage Mountain)

Shadow was now visible; he was wearing a black, skin tight shirt with some white on the front. A pair of black shinobi pants and, instead of sandals, sneakers that were primarily white with red boarders, gold rings around the ankles and black in the back. He had tan skin with black hair and red streaks throughout his hair and spiked. His red eyes stared up into the moon and the light reflected off of his gold ring bands.

"I know you're there Kakashi." Shadow said.

Kakashi walked towards Shadow.

"Shadow, why have you returned after all of these years?" Kakashi asked

"Simple, Naruto finally unlocked his chaos powers, so I have to make sure he doesn't destroy himself before learning them right?" Shadow responded.

Kakashi had a glare on his eye. Shadow glared back.

"Kakashi," Shadow said, "if Naruto dies or isn't properly trained under your tutelage," Shadow's voice had a harsh sound to it, "I'll kill you long before you can even take out your fucking Sharingan."

Kakashi gulped, Shadow didn't just threaten, when pissed he kept his word and made damn sure you knew it well. Kakashi nodded to the older chaos wielder.

"Good, when the time comes, I will train Naruto, until then, he must learn other jutsu to balance out the chaos chakra. Remember, neglected and kkiiisssssh!" Shadow ran his finger across his jugular when he made that sound, driving deep into Kakashi what would happen.

The silver haired jonin left as Shadow used his chaos powers to watch Naruto train. Naruto took Shadow's advice and decided to use the Chaos Spear in miniature burst first.

'Good, he's learning, you'll be fun to teach…nephew.' Shadow thought.

(End)

Next time: Naruto had finally met Shadow and Shadow laid down an ultimatum with Kakashi, train and protect Naruto, or else. Naruto and the others will start their mission but how long until they get sick in D rank chores? Very soon.

I was waiting to finish everything else and post it all at once, but I decided to post this one as it's Naruto's birthday!


End file.
